I Loved You All Along
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (Oneshot) Jounouchi hates many things, one being his alcoholic father but when he is caught between life and death can Jounouchi let go of the painful past? FatherSon Fic NO FLAMES!


This is no longer a song fic since is deleting anyone who has lyrics in their fictionsit but enjoy this fic anyways

I do not own Yugi-oh

so please enjoy the one shot in

3.….

2.….

1.….

GO!

__

11:00

Jou scuffled his feet walking about the almost empty streets, the wind blew against him as he looked to his bruised fist and his teeth clench.

"I hate him"

****

He growled at the thought of whom who had a part of his existence…his father, he grimaced at the thought. The day when his mother and his sister left them, so long ago worsen, yet, he could not blame his mother for leaving, his father was a serious alcoholic, uncontrolled, under it's influence. He still felt somewhat betrayed that his mother did not take him along but took the only thing which gave him a need to to be strong, Shizuka.

****

It turned to a tunnel spiraling out of control as he was the new target of abuse, beatings, and insults from his father and loathed him and everyday of his existence. He looked up and saw he had walked back to his small apartment home, back to the claws of the monster which filled him of spite and loathe. How he wanted him to keel one day and he would be free of his clutches, once and for all. How wonderful would that be Jounouchi thought to himself. Dragging his footsteps heavily up the stairs as he neared his apartment number. He took a deep breathe preparing himself for the worst, which usually happen. He suddenly clenched his fist; no…tonight would stop if his bastard of a father attempted to beat him…

He would fight back, and would not be responsible for his actions.

****

He opened the door the rancid stench of alcohol hit his nostrils as he stifled the urge to gag. He slowly walked into the living room. He glance and much to his surprise saw his father no where to be found. He sighed in relief as he retreated to his room. It was quite a pleasant surprise to say the least, he flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes, at least tonight he would get some sleep.

Ring…Ring

He opened his eyes again looking to the phone, before groaning, getting up from the comfort of his bed. He grabbed it "Yeah?" he answer gruffly.

"Jounouchi?"

"Yes.." Jou began but his brows raised when he heard no reply. "Can I help you?" he ask. "This is your mother…."the voice replied. His brows raised why would his mother bother to call him this late in the night if not at all. "Ma, whats going on…?" he ask. Suddenly his heart raced "Ma, did…did something happen to Shizuka!" he exclaimed, clenching the phone.

"…."

"Ma, answer me!" he almost screamed. "No…Shizuka's all right Jounouchi" his mother replied. Jou let a breath of relief escape from his "Thank god…you almost scared me there" he spoke his voice returning to it's cheerful composition.

"Jounouchi…turn on the television, hurry" his mother quickly said. Jounouchi look at the phone weirdly.

"Why?"

"Please Jounouchi just do it" his mother cried. Jounouchi got the remote and turned on his mini-TV, setting the volume up to high. "The news" he thought. "Ma, I don't know why you want me to see the news, nothing really happens…" Jounouchi began. He stopped as something caught his ear from the anchor woman.

"We are here on the area of a crossfire, the victim is in his late forties, signs shows that he was under the heavy influence of alcohol when he stumbled in the middle of a cross fire during a gun fight , he has been identified of one Hiroki Katsuya…"

The phone clacked onto the floor and everything became silent for Jounouchi, until the sound of his mothers voice brought him back. Slowly, he picked it up again "Jounouchi…" she began. "I know ma…." he said his voice in a monotone. "Jounouchi…I can't come to see him…even if I could…"

"Oh…"

"…Will you go…?"

At this his fist trembled again…

"….Why should I?" he ask. His mother made no response, Jounouchi clicked off the phone and went back to his bed, sitting upon it while his head was down, arms rested on his knees while back was arched. All was silent yet again. His brown eyes now in a pensive state "Why should I come…? All he ever done was give me pain and suffering…why should I be there after all he done" he spat out. He didn't know how long he sat there in that exact position, making no movement or sound. The words of the women reenter his head and he would shut his eyes, trying to block them out but if he succeeded in that then the voice of his mother would come to haunt him.

__

The clock tick and ring, it was now one in the morning he clench his teeth and gripped his fists "GOD DAMN IT!" he finally screamed out. He finally grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello…?" a groggy voice spoke. "Honda get dressed, I need a ride" Jounouchi spoke quickly.

"Jounouchi. What…?"

"Please Honda, just do what I said!" Jounouchi nearly yelled.. A pause came until Honda answered "Ok in Ten minutes" he replied before hanging up. He clicked it off "Damn it….damn you…DAMN IT!" he snarled as he exited his apartment, racing down the stairs. Another ring came and he picked it up.

"Jonouchi I can't…"

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"My bike won't start…"Honda begin but was cut off "DAMN IT!" Jounouchi screamed as he took off in the direction of the local hospital. "Why…Why am I running…? Why? Why am I going to him! I hate him yet I run all the faster…why?" Jouchoui thought to himself.

He had no idea how long his feet slammed to the pavement, how many miles he ran until seeing the white building beaming with light from the inside. His body beg for rest but he unheeded of it's physical wants as he burst through the building. He ran to the reception immediately "Where is he!" he shouted out. The nurse looked to him.

"We need a name…"

"Hiroki Katsuya"

"Relation"

Jounouchi froze at this but swallowed his pride "I'm….I'm his son… please let me see him" he finally spoke. Just sign these forms and you can enter" she said. Jounouchi quickly took them and as fast and thoroughly began to answer them. After ten minutes he was permitted to see his father. His steps echoed throughout the corridors, he made a face at the cleanliness and emptiness; the stench of chlorine filled his nose and he coughed at the strong aroma. He finally found the room…208 beyond this door his father laid.

He reached his hand as it gripped around the door handle. He stopped unsure, second thoughts of turning back entered his mind but, despite of it all he was a stubborn one, once he gone to a point, there was no turning back. Slowly he turned it and the door unlocked opening it, in a seconds moment he entered while the white door closed behind him.

Beeping filled the room, and he looked to the still body of him….the man who caused so much pain, cause him so much suffering and self loathing…his father. He walked to him "Look at you…"he spoke. The man so pale, eyes closed, while messy blond hair strayed upon the pillow. He looked around spotting a chair, He grabbed it rolling it near the bed and sat on it. He turned from him, the sounds of beeping, the only voice in the room.

"I don't know why I'm even here…." he began but received no answer. He took a deep breathe "You think I hate you…and it may be true…"

"……"

"But I got a call from Ma….I saw what happen…your such an idiot"

"….."

"I…wasn't gonna come. Hell, I still can't figured out why I came" he spoke a light laugh escaped from him. Still he received no answer from him. He slumped slightly his hands intertwine to make a fist of prayer and sighed. " I never thought I be here with you of all places. Despite what you did but….Ma wouldn't be here neither Shizuka…no one would be here…." he began. He looked to him still silent he was nervous…this could be the only chance he could talk to his father without having him yelling at him or fighting with him.

He took a deep breathe.

"I hate you….for a lot of things"

"…."

"The thing I hate most is….that you won't let me help you….you pushed me away. That's why I hate you….you never let me help you…and look what happen now? I can't do anything…it's your choice to die or not." He laid against the chair "But the least I can do…is be by your side…no one should die alone…."he whispered.

"….."

"He sighed again how the hell was he gonna pass the time? An idea popped to his head and a grin played on his face.

"Hey pa, have I ever told you about my friends? You know already about Honda but there's also Anzu, Mai, Otogi but my best friend is Yuugi….it was when I used to be a bully…." he began.

__

2:30

"And there I was in the duelist kingdom finals against this bad mofo named Bandit Keith, ah you would have hated the guy! Nothing but a slimeball but yours truly beat him down…then I came against Yuugi…"

__

4:00

"Ah that duel still brings me chills, if you thought you would had a heart attack seeing Ra then wait until you get sucker punch by it, lets see…guess I had my brushes with a death of couple of times myself I mean especially with DOOM…." he chuckled sheepishly. He remained silent "Sorry…I never told you any of this stuff before…geez we miss a lot of time…"

"….."

"Pa….I know we had bad times but….I'll figure out what's wrong, I hope to god I do….." Jou said silently eye getting droopier by the moment until closing his eyes

"Hey pa…..If….If something happens in this room…and I don't make it from life….just know….that I loved you all along…" were his last words before he entered a slumber. As Jounouchi slept Mr.Katsuya opened his eyes, he looked to Jounouchi dozing with his arms cross and his legs over the other. "Jounouchi….." he spoke, rogue tears escaping before closing his eyes. For the rest of the morning the two slept side by side as the rays off the sun came up blanketing them.

No one knew what day would bring Father and son, what choices and chances, but hopefully they would find strength within each other to overcome bad memories, disputes and the past of pain…..

And I hope to god that I figure out….

FIN

Done and done, please leave a review, I really want to know what you guys thought of this one shot till next time see ya (Bro you better review this especially )

Y.V.


End file.
